Ryotaro Honda
Perfil * Nombre: '''ほんだ りょたろ/ Honda Ryotaro * '''Profesión: Actor, Presentador y Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: ''' Sendai, Japón * '''Estatura: 178 cm * Peso: 65 kg * Tipo de sangre: A * Signo zodiacal: Virgo * Familia: '''Padre, Madre, dos hermanos, una hermana menor y Esposa Erza Kuchiki * '''Agencia: Titans Entertaiment Dramas * The Chronicles of Aseudal (tvN, 2019) * Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) * Innocent Man (KBS2, 2012) * Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) * Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KVSJ, 2010) * Obstetrics and Gynecology Doctors (SBS, 2010) * Will it Snow for Christmas? (SBS, 2009)) * Triple (MBC, 2009) * My Precious Child (KBS2, 2008) * Love Racing (2008) Películas * Lightning Arc (2019) * Battleship Island (2017) * A Werewolf Boy (2012) * The Grand Heist (2012) * Many A Little Romance (2011) * Rio (2011) * Heart is...2 (2010) * The Case of Itaewon Homicide (2009) * Five Senses of Eros (2009) * A Frozen Flower (2008) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2008 *'Hobbies: '''Ver series americanas y japonesas. *'Mejor Amigo:' Yukito Eitsuki *Sus padres son dueños de un auto-lavado, el actor todavía ayuda en el negocio familiar cuando tiene tiempo. *Sakura Nazame elogio a Ryotaro, explicó: “Dejando a un lado el hermoso rostro de Ryotaro, él es la definición de un hombre que se gana el sustento. Una vez, fui con mi staff a visitar el negocio de lavado de autos de los padres de el en el campo y el lugar estaba lleno. Para nuestra sorpresa, vimos a Honda Ryotaro trabajar en el lavado de autos como uno más de los empleados”. *Yukito dijo que tiene un amigo que servia en el servicio militar al mismo tiempo que Ryotaro y le contó que habían atrapado a Ryotaro comiendo un chocolate, a lo que terminó diciendo: así que es un humano después de todo. *Tras su decisión de alistarse en servicio militar activo, los Cf cayeron como lluvia para su buena suerte, aprovechando al máximo su popularidad Ryotaru firmo contrato para 10 CF diferentes, de teléfonos celulares, ropa deportiva, comida e incluso autos. Se dice que fue una de las celebridades con más ingresos ya que cada comercial le daba una ganancia de $500.000 . Incluso después de haberse dado de baja del servicio militar, renovó contrato con todas. *Es uno de los actores más queridos y populares de Japón. *Es la celebridad que ha tenido mejor respuesta (más fans) en el programa Star Date de KBS, tanto que durante la grabación se temió por la seguridad de Ryotaro. *Obtuvo el puesto #25 del Top 50 en la revista Sohu, que es sin duda uno de los portales mas importantes de China. La revista realizo una encuesta en la que participaron millones de lectores para elegir al Rostro Más Bello del Mundo. *Obtuvo el puesto #6 en el Top 10 del Dr. Oh Myung Jun, uno de los principales cirujanos plásticos en Japon, ha compilado una lista de los diez actores de Japon más lindos y guapos, de acuerdo con la proporción facial de 1.618, también conocida como el "número áureo", que se supone que es "la más bella en un rostro humano." *Juega fútbol en el equipo con Yong (famoso portero de la selección de fútbol japonesa) en el cual es profesor. *Fue a Pekín, China, el 16 de marzo 2015, para ser el MC de “The Korean Army Forces Culture and Arts Festival” del ministerio nacional de defensa. *Tony y Nagato (H.O.T) han dicho que Ryotaro es muy amigable y atento con todo el mundo, que siempre que los ve va y habla con ellos. Nagato dijo que ha ido a beber con Ryotaro *Le regaló un coche a su manager de hace años para mostrarle su gratitud. *Prestó su servicio militar obligatorio del 27 de Agosto de 2013 al 26 de Mayo de 2015. *Sufrió una lesión en el brazo el día 23 de noviembre de 2015 mientras se encontraba grabando una escena de acción para el drama Descendents of the Sun. *El 11 de enero, se reunió nuevamente con el elenco de Running Man donde se grabó un especial de un partido de fútbol en China en el mismo lugar donde el 2016 Asian Smile Cup se llevará a cabo, por desgracia, sufrió una grave lesión de la pierna y no pudo participar en el especial. *Es el actor coreano más buscado por internet. *Es uno de los actores más importantes de Japón y de toda Asia. Su popularidad ha ido en aumento en países de Europa, América y Australia. *El día 31 de marzo del 2016 se convierte en la primer celebridad que aparece en “News9″ de KBS, que es el noticiero insignia que se transmite en KBS cada noche a las 21:00 KST. *Ryotaro es nombrado como el nuevo Embajador Honorario del Turismo de Japón en abril del 2016. *Las agencias Titans Entertainment y Royalty Entertainment, emitieron una declaración conjunta el 05 de Julio de 2017. Se confirmó que el actor '''Ryotaro Honda' y la actriz Erza Kuchiki se casarán el 31 de Octubre del 2017. Ambos actores se conocieron en el drama Descendants of the Sun. *Se confirmo que la pareja contrajo matrimonio el día 31 de octubre en horario japones en una ceremonia privada con tan solo 250 invitados, entre amigos y familia de ambos. Galería Ryotaro 1.jpg 1-0.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1985 Categoría:Titans Entertainment